Untitled
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: Harry meets a new student on the train with is friends and she' gorgeous. He doesn't know how to react. How will her react when if finds something out about her he doesn't really want to know? Rated R for later Chapters.
1. Default Chapter

There was nothing to be worried about, she told herself for the upteenth time that day as she boarded Hogwarts Express. Nothing at all. She'd get to see her father finally after so many years, but she doubted he'd welcome her with open arms. But that wasn't a problem, neither was the fact that he left her and her mother to become someone completely different.  
  
She shuddered as she thought about her mother. To her it was better to think about the father she didn't remember. Someone she could make something good about them. Her overactive imagination, thats what her mother used to call it. To her a gift, to her mother a curse that was never to be left unattended.  
  
She cursed herself as she stubbed her toe on a partially open door to a compartment. Satisfied she found an empty compartment she went in, hefted her trunk up on to the baggage holder and sat down with a new romance novel. Lifting her legs she stretched them out on the seats next to her and immediatly began to get lost in a different world that seemed to be made just for her.  
  
Harry Potter walked along the boardwalk of King's Cross Train Station. He looked like a normal sixteen year old kid, with the exception of a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. But he wasn't normal, oh no. Harry was a wizard, probably, if trained correctly and under proper supervision, he'd become one of the most powerful wizards in the country.  
  
As he came to the post between Platform 9 and Platform 10 he sighed in relief when he didn't see any muggles around and he felt free enough to walk straight through it as he had done many times now up to his sixth year.  
  
He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that year, something that was very, very important. He hoped to god it didn't have to do with Voldemort. For once in his life he wished he could of been normal, with parents and godparents still alive.  
  
But for him alas, none of that could be. You see he was the boy that lived and he killed one of the greatest wizard, Voldemort, of the time. Now Voldemort was back and trying to kill him again. Somethings could just get so annoying.  
  
He looked around for his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At first he couldn't see them, so he turned around to see if they had come in after him.  
  
Then he heard the yelling, "Harry over here." It was Ron, Hermione and Ron's little sister, Ginny, he was one of the few that knew her first name was Ginevra.  
  
Harry grinned and pushed his cart over to them, "Hello Ron, Hermione, Ginny."  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry you couldn't come for the summer," Ron said, smiling discontently.  
  
"Its fine. The Durselys were actually kind of nice this summer," Harry said shrugging, "Did you find us a compartment?"  
  
"Yes. There is only one problem. We have to share it do you mind," Hermione said, "Ginny will be sitting with her friends."  
  
"No I don't mind," Harry said, "Ron help me with this will you?"  
  
Ron lifted one end of the trunk and Harry lifted the other, "Lead the way Ron."  
  
With Hermione in front of Ron, the trio walked in silence. The reached the front compartment and walked in. After the trunk was lifted and stored Harry got a full look at their compartment partner.  
  
A book stuck in her hands and her nose in it he couldn't see her eyes, but her long chestnut hair fell halfway down her back. Thats all he could see and then she looked up at him. Her eyes were almond shaped, the color was aquamarine. Her nose small and pert. Full lips that were unpainted.  
  
He felt the breath in his lungs clog and for the life of him it wouldn't come out. All of it was set into a heart-shaped face that was only fitting for an angel. What he wasn't prepared for was when she smiled.  
  
Get a hold of yourself Harry, he told himself, she has to be a first year. Thats too much age difference between the two of you.  
  
"Hello," He was finally able to say.  
  
Hey. I couldn't think of a title for this. If anyone has any ideas please post it in a review. Thanks  
Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," She breathed and stared right back. She had to smile inward at his appearance. Unruly black hair, amazing emerald eyes, a large black t-shirt that reached mid-thigh, and black pants that molded against muscular legs.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and the two awe-struck teenagers looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked flipping her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Ron said sitting down beside Hermione leaving the seat by the other girl open for Harry.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," She said smiling and held out her hand for the other girl to shake, when she did her grip was frim but warm and secure.  
  
"Ron Weasley," He said shaking her hand.  
  
Her aquamarine eyes turned to Harry, "And who are you?"  
  
"Harry... Harry Potter," He said shaking her hand, "Who are you?"  
  
Her full unpainted lips curved upward in a smile, "I'm Tatiana Lawerance. Its nice to meet you all."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too. What year are you in?" Ron asked sitting back and proping his feet on the edge of Harry's seat.  
  
Tatiana pulled her feet under her, "Sixth. Are you in mourning?"  
  
The question was directed at Harry so he answered, "Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
Tatiana couldn't help but laugh at the question, choosing to ignore the glares and protective waves raidiating from his friends, "No. Why are you in mourning?"  
  
"Its none of your bloodly business," Ron said loudly coming to Harry's defense.  
  
Hermoine chimed in, "Thats right. Why do you want to know?"  
  
Harry remained silent. Not wanting to remember Sirius's death, the fact Voldemort was back and that, even indirectly, he killed Sirius.  
  
Tatiana held up her hand palm up and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I was prying intno something personal. Once again I apologize. Hurting you by asking that question was never my intention."  
  
Harry swallowed back the clog of tears that was stuck in his throat. No one had ever immediatly treated him like a normal wizard upon meeting him. Normally people were jumping up and down for joy.  
  
He wanted to thank her for it, but the question had brought memories to mind best forgotten and sometimes he wished all of it would end.  
  
The grief that washed over Tatiana made her want to leave the compartment. The sadness and lovelessness of the boy sitting next to her mad her heart reach out to him. Wanting to show him that just because his life had been bleak didn't mean that it wouldn't get better. But what hit her in the gut was the scared little boy trapped inside that was afraid to get close to anyone in fear that the would end up hurt, or worse dead.  
  
She fought hard to catch her breath, "Excuse me. I'll be back shortly."  
  
She stood and was scrambling to the door when it flung open. A blonde boy and two of his henchmen stood in it. His gray eyes shone with recognition.  
  
"Tatiana Sn..." The blonde said smiling slyly.  
  
With a flick of her wrist the trio when flying against the train wall and without a thought as to if she hurt them , not that anyone in the compartment cared, she ran and was gasping for air as if she were having an asthma attack.  
  
"That was strange," Ron said after a few minutes, "Are they alive? Not that I care."  
  
"Who cares. I thought that girl was nice but it was rude of her to bud into your personal life, Harry," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Let it be. She didn't mean to pry. I'm going to believe her but my question is where did she get all of that power?" Harry asked looking at his friends.  
================================================================  
Tatiana stalked to the bath room. It couldn't be happening. She had trained herself not to open herself to other people's emotions. But had to his, to Harry's. The grief and the feeling of not being able to care about him, made her sick to her stomach.  
  
He was the person that had defeated Voldemort. The one she was destined to either kill or fall in love with.


End file.
